Kelli Berglund
Kelli Berglund (born February 9, 1996) is an American child actress and teen dancer.[1][2] Berglund stars on the Disney XD series, Lab Rats as Bree Davenport, a bionic teen.[3][4] Career Berglund began her career at a young age, gracing the small screen as a series regular on TLC's Hip Hop Harry. TV appearances also include Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader,[5] and America's Next Producer. Berglund also appeared in the indie film, Bye Bye Benjamin. Her commercial credits include campaigns for Old Navy, Hyundai, Bratz, McDonald's and Mattel, among others.[4] She has also appeared in print and modeling campaigns for Reebok and the Camarillo Academy of Performing Arts.[4] Berglund has been honored with many awards in dance for her lyrical contemporary, hip-hop, tap, and jazz techniques. Though she is equally versatile in these types of dance, her favorite style is contemporary — a blend of ballet and jazz.[6][7] Berglund stars as overly outgoing, bionic super-human Bree with lightning speed abilities, in the Disney XD live-action comedy series Lab Rats alongside co-stars: Tyrel Jackson Williams, Billy Unger, and Spencer Boldman. Bree is one of the three bionic teen siblings, who tries to navigate a "normal" world of school, friends and family, with the occasional bionic glitch.[5][7] Personal life A native of California, Berglund resides in Moorpark, California with her parents, Mark and Michelle Berglund, and younger sister, Kirra. Berglund spent her 2012 summer vacation at Oʻahu to try new things and have fun. She is a student at Moorpark High School's independent study program. During shooting, Berglund often must be at the studio. In her spare time, she enjoys swimming, spending time with her sister, video editing, still photography and creating original films on her computer.[4][7] Trivia *She is a triple threat dancer, singer and an actress. *She is good friends with Olivia Holt. (from Disney XD's Kickin' It) *She and the cast like to hang out after shooting an episode. *She is also good friends with upcoming co-star, Gina Wallace. *She has a little sister who also dances. (hiphop) *She has a youtube account as she confirmed in a youtube video. *She tap dances, does ballet, hiphop, and modern dancing. *She has been in 'Hip Hop Harry. *She went to Hawaii over 2012 spring break *She is good friends with Billy Unger. *She loves to edit things on the computer and make videos. *She is in a upcoming episode of Kickin It called The New Girl. Filmography Forum new.gif References #'^' ""Check out our list of talented "triple threats" for theatrical film & TV, commercial, dance and stage!"". morezap. Retrieved 2012-06-22. #'^' "Kelli Berglund: My Kind of Music". girl2watch. Retrieved 2012-06-22. #'^' Check Out Lab Rats' "Kelli Berglund". fanlala. Retrieved 2012-06-22. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kelli_Berglund#cite_ref-bdl_4-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kelli_Berglund#cite_ref-bdl_4-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kelli_Berglund#cite_ref-bdl_4-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kelli_Berglund#cite_ref-bdl_4-3 ''d] "Moorpark teen lands role in Disney XD series". vcstar. Retrieved 2012-06-22. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kelli_Berglund#cite_ref-g2w_5-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kelli_Berglund#cite_ref-g2w_5-1 ''b] "Kelli Berglund: Extra! Extra!". girl2watch. Retrieved 2012-06-23. #'^' "EXCLUSIVE: Lab Rats’ Kelli Berglund’s "My Life"!". bopandtigerbeat. Retrieved 2012-06-22. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kelli_Berglund#cite_ref-disneyxdmedianet_7-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kelli_Berglund#cite_ref-disneyxdmedianet_7-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kelli_Berglund#cite_ref-disneyxdmedianet_7-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kelli_Berglund#cite_ref-disneyxdmedianet_7-3 ''d] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kelli_Berglund#cite_ref-disneyxdmedianet_7-4 e] "Kelli Berglund". DisneyXDMedianet. Retrieved 2012-07-24. External links *Kelli Berglund at the Internet Movie Database *Kelli Berglund on Twitter *Kelli Berglund on Facebook *''Kelli Berglund'' at TVGuide.com Category:Females Category:Lab Rats actors Category:American television actor, 1990s birth stubs Category:Teens Category:American television actors